I Hate You Then I Love You
by bluekinu
Summary: A two part fic Chapter 1 storyfic, Chapter 2 songfic. A funny yet true interpretation on EdxWin relationship.
1. Chapter 1The Story

**I Hate You Then I Love You  
By: Bluekinu**

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or the song, "I hate you then I love you" by Celine Dion (duet with Pavarotti.)

**Chapter 1 – The Story**

**Setting:**_One of those rare visits of Ed & Al to Risenbool---to have Ed's automail repaired._

"Hoo-hum, hum-hum-hum…"

"Al, you've been humming that song since we left Central. Wait, let me rephrase that; you've been humming that for DAYS. Aren't you tired of it yet?" Ed said dryly.

Al smiled cheerfully, "Nope. And I can't wait to let them hear this too."

"Please, spare them from your last song syndrome." Ed shook his head, shrugging his shoulders to a stooping position.

"You should be smiling now brother. Your arm will be fixed soon." Al pointed out as they walked through the familiar soil-covered road of the small town of Risenbool. "Look! We're almost there." Al cheered.

The Rockbell residence can be seen from the distance.

Al grinned mischievously at Ed, "Are you prepared?"

Ed shot back a threatening look to his younger brother.

Al laughed.

* * *

_It was just one of those ordinary days at the Rockbell residence; Pinako was cooking up lunch while Winry is busy designing her latest automail._

Den was lying on the floor near Winry when his left ear suddenly stood up. He sat up straight and walked silently out of the room and went to the porch.

"Ssshhh…" Al motioned as he saw Den on the porch.

"What's with that?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just want to surprise them." Al smiled

They went in silently, peeked into the living room to check if anyone was there; coincidentally, Winry came out from her workroom. She stopped dead on her tracks.

BLINK, BLINK.

"Hi Winry." Ed and Al waved cheerfully.

"Ed…Al…you've come back." Winry's voice was near to a whisper, tears started to well up in her deep blue eyes. "ED! AL!" she rushed and hugged them, almost knocking them to the floor.

Pinako came in from the kitchen, "I knew it could only be the two of you who could make such an entrance."

Ed and Al laughed. Winry pulled away, wiping her eyes, stopping her tears from falling.

"Look Winry, I've brought you something." Al took out the radio. "TA-DAA!!"

"Is that latest model Al?!" Winry clasped her hands, thrilled.

"Uh-huh." Al nodded happily.

"Here's something for you as well." Ed held out a suitcase and handed it to Winry. "You'll be able to use that for your new works."

Winry paused, a little stunned by Ed's sudden thoughtfulness. She opened the case and saw a complete set of mechanic tools---the latest model to date.

"Ed…" Winry's eyes softened and Ed smiled back at her. She almost gave him another hug, but she noticed his arms were uneven in length.

"Edwaaard…" Winry's eyes narrowed.

Al moved away and Ed stiffened.

"Take off your coat." Winry ordered.

Ed slowly took his red coat and revealed his dangling automail arm. Most of the wires and screws were already torn apart, what held them together to his shoulder were two thick wires that was also threatening to snap anytime.

Winry stood there stunned; words escaped her as she saw her precious automail dangling in shambles yet again from Ed's shoulder.

"I don't understand you Edward. Why do you always put yourself into such situations." Winry said bitterly, her eyes lowered and her fists clenched.

"Don't you know how much effort I put into making your automail?" her voice shaky, tears started to blur her vision.

"It's not that I did it on purpose. It's just that…" Ed sighed, "why don't we just use the tool set I gave you. You can test it on me." Ed encouraged.

Winry snapped, "I KNEW IT! The minute you gave me that 'present', I knew something's wrong. YOU'RE JUST SO IMPOSSIBLE EDWARD!!"

"Well, look at the bright side; at least my automail leg is in good shape." Ed pointed put.

"And you expect me to be thankful for that?!"

Ed paused, then replied casually, "Well…yes…"

Winry's eyes flared with anger, but before all hell broke loose, Pinako took Ed inside Winry's workroom and Al took Winry out to the porch.

* * *

_Winry skipped lunch and dinner, she used her anger and immersed herself in making a new automail arm to replace the one Ed broke_.

"You should apologize brother." Al said in a steady voice.

"I'm not sure she is she would accept it." Ed shrugged.

"But still, you owe her a lot…you know how much she's put in for you…for us."

"I know Al, that's why it's hard for me to see her because I know I won't be able to ease her pain."

Winry came into the living room, carrying Ed's new automail arm.

"Are you ready to attach your automail?" Winry asked without even looking at Ed.

"Yeah, never been more ready." Ed replied cheerfully.

Winry walked to the table and placed the automail on top; she took out some tools and motioned Ed to sit down to the chair next to the table.

Al slowly slipped out of the room.

Winry worked so silently in attaching Ed's new automail that he almost thought he could go deaf with it. Only were the tinkling of her wrench and screws made the sounds to the deafening silence between them.

"Hey…Winry?" Ed started cautiously.

_Silence_

"I'm…I didn't mean to…" Ed sighed, guilt made it more difficult for him to talk to her, let alone look at her. Close to him as she was, he could feel her warmth that always made his heart feel at ease and beat so fast as well.

"Ed…please be careful next time okay?" Winry said softly.

"Winry, thank you. You're the best mechanic anyone can have. And I'm very thankful to have you." Ed said sincerely.

Winry stood up, "That's what I'm here for Ed, and you know that." Winry readied the last lock to his automail, "Here we go."

Ed winced in pain. Even if he's done this for a couple of times, the pain seems to be as painful as the first time, and that draws out much strength from him.

Winry helped him to the sofa and laid him down to rest. "You should be up and about tomorrow…as usual." she said, trying to cheer him up a bit.

Ed smiled weakly and grabbed her hand just before she turned to leave. "Win, can you stay a little bit longer?"

"Ed…"

"I mean what I just said. You do believe me right?"

Winry smiled and nodded, "Yes I do."

Ed tightened his grip on her hand, "And…I'm sorry."

He starred on the floor, his golden eyes shinned as he fought his tears from falling.

Winry smiled to herself and said, "It's okay Ed, I'll stay. You go and rest now."

Ed released her hand and Winry sat on the space just above Ed's head.

"Ed?… What will you do without me…" Winry whispered and sighed.

"Then I'll be nothing, and I would die of loneliness." Ed replied softly, his eyes already closed, but he managed to give her a tender smile before he fell asleep.

Winry blushed profusely. She didn't expect Ed would hear her, nor did she expect an answer like that from him.

Al loaded the tape to the radio and played 'the song' over and over again. He slipped it into the living room and whispered, "This is **the song.**" then he winked at her.

Winry giggled and Ed snorted, "Alphonse."

Al tiptoed away and waved goodnight at Winry. She waved and smiled back.

Winry looked down at Ed who was peacefully sleeping beside her. She listened to the song and found herself smiling to it. "Yes, Al, this is **the song.**"

* * *

(Chapter 2 to ff:) 


	2. Chapter 2 The Song

**Chapter 2 –The Song**

"Aarrrgghhh!" Ed messed his hair, frustrated and annoyed. He went outside and sat on the grass. "I'm really gonna get you for this Al." he mumbled to himself.

Al went with Pinako early that day to go to the market. He intentionally didn't wake up Ed and left a note saying:

_Brother, I went with Aunt Pinako to the market  
Didn't wake you up anymore…  
You looked so peaceful. smiling face _

Ed wasn't bothered at all by the note, but what did was Al's idea of playing the song over and over again last night.

Ed stood up and decided to do his training, hoping that will distract him enough to take his mind away from having the song repeat in his head.

* * *

_Winry continued to work on her automails, the ones that she pushed aside to give way in fixing Ed's. She wasn't mad anymore; she had this light feeling in her heart, which made her hum as she worked. _

"That should do it." Winry smiled after screwing the last piece; admiring the shinny metal in front of her.

Something caught her attention though, it was the clinking sounds that came from outside. She wrinkled her forehead trying to distinguish what that was. Then it hit her, how could she not know---that's the sound of metal.

"Edward, what in the world are you doing?!" Winry shouted from the balcony. She saw Ed transmuting his automail arm from a dagger to a shield then to a blade of some sort; all of these he did as he threw punches and kicks into the air.

Ed waved at Winry and smiled, "Hey Winry, this is so much better than the last one."

"Of course! That's my latest creation." she replied, satisfied with her work. "And don't you dare damage that again Edward." she warned.

Ed grinned, "I'll try."

Winry frowned at him and headed back inside.

Ed smiled to himself.

* * *

(Winry picked up her tools and started to sing.)

_I like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you, I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try._

(Ed gazed up to the clear blue sky, squinting as he sang.)

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But than I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you are gone._

(Ed and Winry)

_Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do  
(For whatever you do)  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you._

(Ed walked towards the open shower at the back of the house, he felt weird singing like this, but he continued nevertheless.)

_You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you  
(You make me long for you.)_

(Winry went out to the living room, took Ed's coat and folded it neatly.)

_You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you  
(You make me cry for you.)_

(Ed and Winry)

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you._

(Ed toweled himself dry, wringing it at times.)

_You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you  
I could never live without you._

(Winry slumped on the sofa.)

_You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you._

(Ed and Winry)

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you._

(Ed walked up the stairs to the porch.)

_I never, never, never_

(Winry stood up and walked towards the table.)

_I never, never, never_

(Ed and Winry)

_I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you. _

(Ed pushed the door open, Winry turned to the door and their eyes met.)

_But you. _


End file.
